


DRABBLE: Stuffed (Tenderheart Bear/Grumpy Bear)

by madam_minnie



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie





	DRABBLE: Stuffed (Tenderheart Bear/Grumpy Bear)

**DRABBLE:** Stuffed (Tenderheart Bear/Grumpy Bear)  
 **FANDOM:** Care Bears  
 **PAIRING:** Tenderheart Bear/Grumpy Bear  
 **RATING:** R  
 **WORD COUNT:**  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) during Cracktastic Weekend!

Tenderheart Bear was beside himself as he stepped through the door to find Friend Bear and Share Bear in a rather compromising position. How could they do this to him? Slamming the door shut, the bears sprang apart on the sofa to find Grumpy Bear beneath them, a bottle of lube in one hand and a giant rainbow dildo in the other.

"What is the meaning of this?" the brown furry bear asked in a hurt voice.

"It's Easter," growled Grumpy Bear.

"What does THAT have anything to do with what you have in your hand and what... what they... WHAT WERE THEY DOING?"

"Share Bear? Sharing, o'course!" said Grumpy Bear standing and ambling to his lover.

"We are Friends you know," Friend Bear said cheerfully. "Come on, Care Bear Stare!"

"Oh stuff your stare!" Tenderheart snapped gripping Grumpy Bear by the wrist and pulling him into their bedroom.

"What are you doing? Am I not enough for you?" Tenderheart asked choking back a sob.

"Course ye are! I just wanted to see Friend Bear hunting for my eggs!" he said with a waggle of his furry purple brows.

"You're insane!"

"And you're a horny bear... now let me at that stuffing!"


End file.
